A Good Day to Die
|Next = }} "A Good Day to Die" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of . Summary "Lucifer must find the antidote to the Professor's poison before it kills Chloe. He travels to Hell to find the Professor's soul and get him to turn over the antidote. While he's there, he is forced to confront his guilt about Uriel's death. Mom heads to hell to get Lucifer back, but Lucifer still feels betrayed by his parents because of something he discovers."Lucifer - Episode 2.13 - A Good Day to Die - Press Release, SpoilerTV Plot Lucifer and Chloe desperately search for an antidote to save her, learning from the Professor's associate that he sourced the ingredients for his poisons from an amateur artist. Chloe collapses and is hospitalized, while Dan and Lucifer learn that the formula for the antidote was known only to Carlisle. With no other options, Lucifer has Maze and Linda stop his heart, allowing him to enter Hell and find Carlisle's soul, which is now eternally tormented by an illusion of the driver's death. Lucifer tricks him into turning over the formula in return for absolution, which is subsequently denied. While waiting to be revived, however, Lucifer stumbles upon an illusion of Uriel, who forces Lucifer to kill him again and again with Azrael's blade. Charlotte sends herself to Hell to free him, but ends up succumbing to her own guilt, forcing Lucifer to drag her away. Upon being revived, Lucifer meets up with Dan and Ella, who have retrieved the ingredients, and creates the antidote. Charlotte tries to reconnect with her son, but he disowns her for deceiving him. When Chloe visits Lux later that night, she is shocked to find it closed for business, with Lucifer nowhere to be found. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Tricia Helfer as Goddess * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Michael Imperioli as Uriel * Tim DeKay as Jason Carlisle * Joe Williamson as Burt * Ian Verdun as Dave Maddox * Albert Nicholas as Ricardo Lopez Co-Starring * David Mizera as hot male doctor * Ashton Moio as driver * Heba Shire as nurse * Natalie Skye as doctor * Tammy Dahlstrom as crowd person #1 * Sorin Brouwers as crowd person #2 * Henry Barrial as crowd person #3 * Kimberly Green as crowd person #4 Gallery script 213.jpg 213 promo 01 Charlotte.jpg 213 promo 02 Lucifer.jpg 213 promo 03 Dan Chloe Trixie.jpg 213 promo 04 Lucifer.jpg 213 promo 05 Dan Lucifer.jpg 213 promo 06 Chloe.jpg 213 promo 07 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 08 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 09 Trixie.jpg 213 promo 10 Amenadiel Trixie Chloe.jpg 213 promo 11 Trixie Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 12 Amenadiel Trixie.jpg 213 promo 13 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 14 Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 15 Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 213 promo 16 Lucifer.jpg Videos Preview Lucifer Goes To Hell Season 2 Ep. 13 LUCIFER Sneak Peek Can Lucifer Save Chloe? Season 2 Ep. 13 LUCIFER Amenadiel Tells Lucifer That They Have Been Played Like Puppets Season 2 Ep. 13 LUCIFER Dan And Lucifer Assure Chloe That They Will Find The Antidote Season 2 Ep. 13 LUCIFER Charlotte Gives Lucifer An Idea On How To Save Chloe Season 2 Ep. 13 LUCIFER Lucifer Has A Plan To Save Chloe Season 2 Ep. 13 LUCIFER Links References de:A Good Day To Die fr:Une belle journée pour mourir ru:Хороший денёк, чтобы умереть Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Help needed